A Handmaiden's Duty
by Tubagirl2007
Summary: Did you ever wonder where the handmaidens came from and why Sabe was the one chosen to be Queen Amidala's decoy? This is an A/U fic, but I hope you find it believable.
1. Chapter 1

Within the Jedi Order, there are many different positions and responsibilities. One of the unknown orders within the Order is of those Jedi who do not exist; Jedi who are always undercover. No one outside of the Jedi Council knows . who they are and who is within the order. Even those Jedi selected don't know who else is in there besides their Master. Only a few are chosen to be apart of his order, and of those, few attain mastery. Those who fail have their memories of the order removed and become regular Jedi Knights. How do I know this, you may ask. I am a member. Recently, I have attained mastery. I am unknown. I have no name but the name of my current assignment. I was once known as Genna. But, for this mission, I am known as Sabe, handmaiden to Queen Amidala of the Naboo.


	2. Meeting with the Queen

I was nervous. I hadn't returned to home to Naboo in years. The mannerisms were still familiar to me, and I knew that I had been well trained for this. It was my first solo assignment. I was the youngest of us to ever attain mastery. Some days, I wished that it had taken longer, so that my master could still help me.

"Enter."

I was jerked out of my thoughts by the guard standing before me. This was no time to get lost in thought. A life was dependent upon me doing my job. I rose gracefully from where I was seated, making sure that nothing had spilled on my dress.

"Her Majesty will see you now."

""Thank you." I entered into the Queen's private chamber, keeping a calm facade on my face. I approached the Queen and dropped into a low curtsy. "Your Majesty."

"So, you are to be one of my new handmaidens?" I rose from my curtsy.

"Yes, my Queen." It was never too early to start acting like I was already part of her retinue.

"And why should I allow you to be one of my handmaidens?"

"Your Majesty," a palace guard began. "She is the Jedi protector that we requested. Master Windu assured me that she would be an excellent asset."

"Thank you, Captain Panaka. You are a Jedi? Aren't you a little... Young?"

"The field that I'm in requires a certain set of skills, skills that you are in need of. While I may be young, I have the experience needed to do my job." Her Majesty and Captain Panaka exchanged a glance.

"That was the response I was looking for." She rose from where she was seated and walked over to me. "I accept you as my handmaiden, but, more importantly, I also choose you to have an even bigger responsibility. When called upon, you will become my decoy, should you so choose. There is a danger to agreeing to this, but I trust you and I feel as if you would be the best choice."

What could I do but agree? This is what I had been trained for. I knew what I was supposed to do, and the Council had warned me that this might be expected of me. "I agree, Your Majesty."

"Good. Captain Panaka will take you to your quarters within the palace. You will be expected to train with the other handmaidens in blasters and hand-to-hand combat. If you have a problem with this, let me know now and we can find someone else." She fired a steely gaze on me, almost daring me to disagree.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Will I also be given the chance o observe you, so I may, if called upon, not cause suspicion upon myself?" When did I start speaking so formally?

"Yes. And please, call me Padme when we are in private." I received my first smile from her.

"As you wish, Padme."

"And what shall we call you, Jedi Knight?" Captain Panaka inquired.

"I think Sabe will be a suitable name." I had thought about potential names ever since I was given the assignment. Sabe seemed to be a good name in my opinion.

"Very well, Sabe. Now, if you will follow me, we will make sure you are well prepared for the task at hand." Captain Panaka began to walk out of the room.

"Captain Panaka," Padme called out before we had left the room.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Make sure that she is properly equipped with clothing that will allow her to perform her Jedi abilities properly."

"Of course, my Queen. It will be taken care of."

"Thank you, and thank you, Sabe, for your service."

"It is my pleasure, You Majesty." I gave curtsy, and followed Captain Panaka to where I would be staying for the remainder of my mission. Captain Panaka opened a door that wasn't too far from the Queen's private rooms.

"This will be your set of rooms. Since you are the Queen's select handmaiden, there is a door that connects your rooms to Her Majesty's. Should the need arise, she will call you on a secure frequency that only the two of you will have. Here is your data pad with all the information you will need to protect Queen Amidala. We are trusting you with her life. Don't let our trust be misplaced." He handed me a data pad. "This data pad can only be used by you. No one else will be able to access it for security reasons."

"Understood, Captain."

"We should have all handmaiden candidates selected by next week, so you will have some time to observe Her Majesty and learn what you need to do your job."

"Thank you, sir." I walked into the rooms, observing where I would be living. I looked for areas that potential enemies could hide. "Captain, were my bags brought here?"

"They should have been delivered."

"And the contents?"

"I can assure you that nothing besides the bags were touched. We didn't search them, as requested by the Jedi Council."

"Good, thank you, Captain. Now, if you will allow me, I will get started on my mission."

"Of course. Welcome aboard, Sabe." He gave brief bow, then left the room. I found my bags and took out my equipment. I immediately began to sweep the rooms for bugs. Nothing showed up. I then pulled out my bounty hunting equipment from a different assignment. While the equipment from the Order is good, bounty hunters have been known to have equipment that, while it may be illegal on some or all systems, is more advanced and able to detect more. I was glad to have gone a mission with my master just two years ago that allowed me to make connections with bounty hunters and allow me to have access to the technologies to do my jobs properly. I swept the room again and found three bugs. Really, the Order needs to update their equipment so that other Jedi's can accomplish the missions that they are on, not just those of us who are always undercover. Thank goodness for Mandos.

I walked over to where all of the bugs were located, removed each one and deactivated all of them separately. I walked over to where my bed was, taking the data pad that Panaka had given me; I had information to memorize.

I found it odd that a peaceful planet would request the assistance of a Jedi. DO they expect problems that they cannot handle?

I opened a data file labeled "Recent History." As I read, I discovered a probable reason for Captain Panaka contacting the Council and requesting a Jedi protector, and why they wanted one who would be discreet. I made a note to myself to contact the Council and discover how many Force sensitives had been discovered on Naboo in the last fifty years. I continued reading, discovering just how corrupt the previous monarch, King Veruna, had become. I closed out the file and opened another entitled "Padme Naberrie." I assumed that this was a file about the Queen prior to her election to Queen. I was touched with how much Padme cared for her family. If she cares that much for her family, she will care just as much or more for the people of Naboo.

There was a knock at my door. "Sabe?"

"Yes?" I called out.

"I was told to let you know that dinner was ready."

"Thank you." I quickly packed up all my equipment and stowed it in an unobtrusive place. I smoothed out my dress and walked outside.

"I'm here to escort you around the palace until you have gotten used to it."

"Thank you..."

"Typho, ma'am. Captain Panaka is my uncle."

"Ah, okay," I filed that piece of information away for future use.

"Sergeant Typho," I heard Padme call from behind me.

"My Queen!"

"Please let the staff know that I wish to dine in my quarters. Sabe, will you be joining me?"

"If my Queen wishes it." I said with a slight bow of my head.

"I would appreciate it. You may go, Sergeant. Sabe and I will be dining in my quarters."

"Yes, milady."

"Thank you. Come along, Sabe."

"Yes, my Queen." I followed Padme back into her rooms.

"I figured we could start out small for your observation. You might have to act as I would in a private setting, and it also gives me a chance to get to know you."

"Of course, Padme."

"How do we start?"

"Why don't you tell me what it was like growing up on Naboo. I'm just going to be listening to your speech and vocal patterns, so it would be best if you talked as much as possible. Also, when the food does arrive, eat it as you normally would in this setting."

"Alright, you're the expert." She began to tell me about her childhood. Every story she could think of, she shared. I enjoyed listening to her stories, but tried not to get distracted by what she was telling me. We stopped briefly to eat, and then she continued to talk. Every gesture and voice change she made, I took note of and imitated as the night went on. By the time three local hours had passed, I felt like I had observed enough to perfectly imitate her in private settings should the occasion and need arise.

"Thank you for your time, Padme. I will leave you alone. Tomorrow, may I go through and do a security sweep on your room?"

"Of course, although I doubt you will find anything. Sabe, you sound different."

"That's on purpose, Your Majesty. Now, I must be going. I have an early morning tomorrow."

"Of course. Good night, Sabe. And thank you, again. I doubt that your services will be needed, but it makes my security feel better."

"I understand. Good night, Your Majesty." I gave a quick curtsy, then walked out of the room through the door the door that connected the our two areas. I quickly changed into something loose that I could sleep in, or fight in if needed. I turned off the lights, got under the covers, and was asleep before my head hit the pillows.


	3. Training and an Adventure

"Come on, ladies! Keep up!" There is no room for slackers! You have a Queen to protect!" Typho was egging me and about ten other girls along on a five kilometer jog. I had to hold back so as to not draw suspicion.

"He can't keep pushing us like this. I'm going to die," a girl with blonde hair said as she jogged behind me.

"Alright, everyone. Two minute break, then we head back!" Typho called out over the grumbling that was slowly taking over the group.

"How are you still standing?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I looked around and saw that, out of the group, only two people were still standing: Sergeant Typho and myself.

"I did a lot of running where I'm from. land speeders aren't as common as they are here in Theed."

"So, you grew up in the grasslands?"

"Yes. It is interesting to live in the city, now." Thank goodness I had last week to fully prepare this cover. Padme helped me a little, refreshing my distant memories of the culture of Naboo and the differing cultures within the areas of Naboo.

"I always wanted to visit the grasslands!" Another girl called out. "Do you think the Queen will have to go to the grasslands and we'll get to go with her?"

"You won't know unless you get up and get moving, NOW!" Typho called out. I took off after Typho, who was setting a faster pace than before. I heard a lot of cursing behind me as everyone scurried and rushed to catch up with us.

A few hours later, I was back in the palace, all training done for the day. I just got out of the refresher and was picking out comfortable clothes to wear from the clothing that Padme had Panaka order for me.

"So, how was training?" I heard Padme ask.

"Easier than I thought it would be." I finished getting dressed and stepped out into my main room.

"Hungry?"

"Extremely." I grabbed a plate of food and sat down. "So, how was your day of politics, Your Majesty?"

"Ridiculous. Verona refused many things that the Naboo senate has recently set in place. I know that he thinks that I will ruin the planet, but I know I won't." I let Padme continue on as I finished eating, knowing that she just needed to rant. "Hey, I know, let's go out and do something tonight! Just the two of us, no royal trappings."

"I'm not sure that is entirely a good idea, Padme. Your face is well known, especially around Theed."

"Please, Sabe?!" How could I say no? She was the Queen, and it's not like she was going around without protection.

"Alright, fine. But you have to listen to me and do exactly what I say, no questions asked." I could see her balking at this, not wanting to take orders. I changed my tone, hoping to get her to see my point. "Padme, I was assigned to protect you. I can't do that to the best of my abilities if you don't listen to me."

"Fine, but I am going to shop, and you can't stop me." Sometimes, it was hard to forget that she was still a teenager; one who had to grow up too quickly. If this was one of the last times that she got to act like a normal teenager, I was going to make sure that it went off without a hitch.

Everything went exactly as I expected, which is to say that everything that could have gone wrong, did. Padme was recognized almost immediately. She had managed to shop in one shop, unrecognized, but was recognized when we entered into the second shop. We ran out quickly, and I put an end to the shopping trip. We walked back to the palace, using alleys and shortcuts. Padme showed me an entrance that was rarely used because it was a security exit. I took note of the location and where it entered in the palace.

"Despite the fact that our shopping day got cut short, that was the most fun I had ever had." Padme said as I brought in the last of our purchases.

"I have to agree with you, Padme. But, we are not doing that again for a good long while."

"But Sabe!"

"No, you're going to have to listen to me on this Padme. I was assigned to protect you. Today could have ended very differently."

"But it didn't."

"Because we were lucky. Just wait until the rest of your handmaidens are selected, at the very least."

"Alright, Sabe. I'm going to turn in for the night. I have a busy day tomorrow. Good night, Sabe."

"Good night, Padme." I could feel her disappointment in the Force, but I couldn't allow it to sway what I had said to her. I turned to my rooms and quickly entered. I went and changed into comfortable clothing. When I exited my closet, Panaka was sitting in my parlour. "Can I help you, Captain?"

"What were you thinking? Taking Her Royal Highness out when her life could be in danger?" He all but yelled at me.

"I was doing what I was asked to do. If you don't like how I operate, you can request another Jedi, oh wait, no you can't! There isn't the time to train another Jedi to do what I do. There are only a few Jedi that can do what I do! I personally only know of two; My Master, and myself. So, you can either let me do what I'm doing the way I choose to do it, or you can not have a Jedi. Your choice, Captain."

His anger was palpable. "Who said you could take Her Highness shopping, like she was any other girl?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Her Highness?"

"You're a Jedi. You have more authoirty then she does!"

"Maybe anywhere else in the galaxy, but here, she has more power then I do, especially since I am undercover and no one outside of you, her, your nephew, and myself know that!"

"Just don't let it happen again," he commanded before he stormed out of my rooms. I took a deep breath and went to my bed. I turned off the lamp next to my bed and went to sleep. I had training early in the morning.


	4. Danger Comes

Training continue as usual. There was more progression as more and more of the girls either dropped out or were eliminated from the program. Soon, there were six of us left. I had talked to Panaka once, and he confirmed for me that the five remaining girls, and my self, would be the handmaidens for Padme.

I also noticed a change in Padme as her coronation came and passed. She had always acted regale, but she her typical teenager moments. Now, those moments were less and less common. She was shifting more into the role of Queen.

Her coronation was a splendid affair. All of us handmaidens were there, but not as handmaidens. We were party-goers for the most part. I was still protecting Padme, ensuring that she lived and served for her, potential, two terms. Her coronation was also the first time I met Senator Palpatine.

Just a few months after Padme's coronation, the Trade Federation placed a blockade on Naboo, unprovoked. Padme immediately contacted Senator Palpatine and then Chancellor Valorum.

"Chancellor, my people are dying. If this blockade is not lifted soon, the Naboo will no longer exist."

"There isn't much I can do, Your Majesty. However, I will send some ambassadors to discuss what can be done to remove this blockade."

"Thank you, Chancellor." Padme cut the transmission and looked at her advisers. "Is there anything we can do to provide for the people?"

"There isn't much, but we can find some was, Your Majesty."

"Whatever we can do, even if it's just a little bit, is better than not doing anything." Padme looked at each of her advisers in turn.

"Of course, Your Majesty. It will be a priority for all of us," Governor Bibble told Padme.

"Thank you, Governor Bibble. Now, is there anything else that we need to address?" None of the council spoke up. "Very well. We will meet again in a few days. In the meantime, begin thinking about ways we can help the people." Each adviser nodded and began to leave. Padme gave me a discreet look. I nodded, then exited the throne room from my shadowed corner. I quickly walked to my chambers to contact the Jedi Council.

"Master Windu?"

"Jedi Genna. How goes the assignment?" Only the Council referred to me by my given name.

"The Trade Federation has placed an illegal blockade on the planet. The people are starving. I'm also sensing a great and growing threat to the young queen."

"IS there anything that we can do to help? Do you even need help?"

"It doesn't matter if I need help or not, the Chancellor will be contacting the Council to send a Jedi as his ambassador to the Trade Federation."

"Ah, I understand."

"Make sure who ever is selected is willing to fight, if necessary."

"Of course, Sabe. Everything will be taken care of." I don't know why Master Windu always insists on switching between my given name and the identity that I would take for each assignment.

"Thank you, Master Windu." I signed off the secure link and went to help Padme undress from her formal robes. I knocked briefly on Padme's door before entering.

"Sabe. Do you think Chancellor Valorum will be able to help us?"

"Of course I do, Padme. Naboo is a valued member of the Senate. You may not be the biggest system, but you are needed. From what I've heard, Senator Palpatine is one of the most influential senators in the Republic Senate."

"I suppose." She looked tired. This blockade was taking a toll on this young woman sitting before me. I brushed out her long locks and pulled them back out of her face.

"Would you like to take a nap, Padme?"

"Yes. But I really don't have time. I need to find a solution to this whole blockade situation."

"Padme, you're exhausted. You can't keep pushing yourself like this. You will cause so many other problems later on. Take a nap. I will wake you if something happens."

"Thank you, Sabe." I turned down her bed and turned the lights surrounding her chambers to a soft glow. I exited through the main doors, locking it securely behind me.

The days passed at a stressful peace. We had started to take food from the palace and handing it out to as many people as we could. Padme had received word from Coruscant that the Chancellor's ambassadors had been dispatched to Naboo to the Trade Federation ships. Padme contacted Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation when she had received confirmation that they had arrived.

"Again, you come before us, Your Highness." A smug tone coated his words.

"You will not be pleased with what I have to say, Viceroy. Your trade boycott of our planet has ended."

"I was not aware of such failure."

"I have word that the Chancellor's ambassadors are with you now and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement."

"I know nothing of any ambassadors. You must be mistaken." Padme shot me a quick glance.

"Beware, Viceroy. The Federation has gone too far this time."

"We would never do anything without the approval of the Senate."

"We will see." Padme cut the transmission. She quickly called Senator Palpatine to ask and explain to him what was going on.

"How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor... his ambassadors did arrive. It must be the... get... negotiate..." The transmission cut out.

"Senator Palpatine?" Padme called out wuth a calm tha betrayed her inner turmoil. "What's happening?"

Everyone began murmuring at once.

"A communication disruption can only mean one thing: invasion," Bibble blurted out.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. The Trade Federation would not dare go that far," Padme attempted to calm the near panicking Governor.

"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished," Panaka confirmed.

"We must rely on negotiations." Ever the diplomat. There is a reason that she was elected Queen.

"Negotiation? We've lost all communications! And where are the Chancellor's ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves." Bibble was panicking. Padme glanced at Captain Panaka.

"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army."

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." Padme ended the council and retreated to her chambers. Sundown was almost upon us. the other Handmaidens and I helped Padme prepare for bed, then wen o bed ourselves. Before I went to sleep, however, I attempted to contact the Council to discover what happened to the Chancellor's ambassadors. Sadly, almost expected, I couldn't get through. I went to bed.

When I awoke the next morning, I immediately knew that something was wrong I quickly walked into Padme's chambers and saw that she was missing. I walked out quickly, reaching out with the Force to locate Padme's Force signature. I found her and quickly made my way to where she was.

When I arrived, she was looking out a window that overlooks the city. I quickly glanced out the window and saw a droid patrol escorting Viceroy Nute Gunray through the city towards the palace. The citizens of Theed were forcibly being pulled out if their houses. I could see children crying, parents attempting to console them.

"Your Majesty."

"Why would they do this?"

"Your Majesty, this isn't your fault. You have done everything in your power to prevent this. You must remain strong."

"Sabe, I think it's time."

"For what, Your Majesty?"

"To employ the decoy measures. I don't want to, it feels cowardly, but Captain Panaka says that it must be done."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I don't have any other choice." At this, we quickly moved to her chambers. I helped her dress in the handmaiden garb for the day. She quickly picked out a dress for me to wear. I quickly got dressed, putting the featherly headdress on, covering my hair. I went and started on my makeup, Padme coming and helping me finish it. The other girls came in at this point. We quickly let them know what was happening. They realized the gravity of the situation. This was going to be the performance of a lifetime.


	5. The Invasion and Escape

It wasn't long until the palace was subdued. The Viceroy gathered all of Padme's advisers, Panaka, and four of his volunteers, and me, Padme and the rest of the handmaidens. I carried myself as Padme would, and it seemed to fool Gunray enough.

"...How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Bibble demanded.

"The Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured that it will be ratified by the Senate." Gunray seemed even more smug than before. Assured by who?

"I will not cooperate." I let the steel creep into my voice that Padme would have.

"Now, now, your Highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view." He turned away from us and began to address one of the droids. "Commander, process them." Process us?

"Yes, sir! Take them to camp four." Camp? They were sorting the people into camps?

We were escorted out of the palace. We were walking through the plaza when I felt a flare in the Force. Suddenly, two robed men dropped from a walkway and began to attack the battle droids "escorting" us. I tried to help them out with little Force pushes meant to delay the droids that were attacking.

Soon, all the droids were rubble heaps. The Jedi approached the group with a Gungan following close behind.

"Your Highness," the Jedi Knight addressed me. "We are the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor."

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassador." I looked a the Padawan and immediately recognized him. It was Obi-Wan. We had been in the same clan for training until my selection as Padawan. I hadn't seen him since. We had been close then.

"The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the Republic."

Captain Panaka stepped forward. "They've knocked out our communications."

"Do you have any transports?"

"In the main hanger, this way." Our group quickly made our way through Theed, managing to avoid the battle droids of the Trade Federation. We arrived at the main hanger sooner than I anticipated.

"There are too many of them," I heard Captain Panaka say to Obi-Wan's Master.

"That won't be a problem," he replied. I happened to agree with him. "Your HIghness, under the circumstances, i suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is with my people." I knew that Padme would not want to leave Naboo, especially when her people were in trouble.

"They will kill you if you stay."

"They wouldn't dare." When would Bibble realize that what he expects not to happen is going to happen?

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her."

"The situation is not what it seems. There is something else behind all, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." I agreed. There was a sense that something was going to go wrong, something dark and pervasive.

"Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Palpatine will need your help." For once, Bibble was the voice of reason.

"Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt will be dangerous."

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can... They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave."

I turned to look at Padme and Eirtae. I knew that it didn't really matter what I wanted to do, Padme would have the ultimate decision.

"Either choice presents great risk... to us all..." I felt like it was best for Padme to get off planet, and soon.

"We are brave, Your Highness." And with that, I knew that Padme had agreed to leave, that she had been persuaded by the arguments made.

"If we are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now."

"Then, I will plead our case before the Senate." I turned to Bibble and began to address him. "Be careful, Governor."

I directed Yane and Sache to stay with Bibble and had Rabe and Eirtae come with me and Padme. Captain Panaka had two guards come with us, along with himself. We entered into the hanger quickly and with a confidence that betrayed everyone's nerves.

"We need to free those pilots." I looked over at the group of about twenty being guarded by a multitude of Federation droids.

"I'll take care of that," Obi-Wan said. He headed over to the group. The rest of us stayed in step with his Master. We were stopped by a droid just short of the ship.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor and I'm taking these people to Coruscant."

"Where are you taking them?"

"To Coruscant."

"Uhh... That does not compute... Uh.. You're under arrest!" The droid began to draw his blaster, but before he could, Obi-Wan's Master cut him down. Chaos erupted. Panaka rushed the group to the ship while Obi-Wan's Master defended us and Obi-Wan freed the pilots. As soon as everyone was on board, we took off.

We soon left Naboo's atmosphere and were approaching the blockade. Padme, Rabe, Eirtae and myself retreated to a portion of the ship that had been re-purposed to be like a turbolaser bombarding the space around the ship, and we felt when they scored a hit. I sent calm through the Force to those surrounding me. Even if they weren't Force-sensitive, they could still feel the effect. I changed into padme's standard traveling dress, trying not to stray from protocol set up.

Shortly after I had finished changing, Obi-Wan, his Master and Captain Panaka entered to where we were.

"It is extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives."

"It is to be commended... What is it's number?"

The droid let out a series of beeps. I understood what it said, but I knew Padme wouldn't. Captain Panaka scraped some dirt off the droid.

"R2D2, Your Highness."

"Thank you, R2D2. You have proven yourself to be very loyal." I thought back to something Padme and I had discussed when I was first brought on. "Padme." She moved from behind my chair and gave a small bow. "Clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our gratitude." I looked back at Captain Panaka. "Continue, Captain."

I saw Panaka glance over at Obi-Wan and his Master. Obi-Wan's Master began to speak.

"Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine." I had been to Tatooine before, on an assignment with my Master. "It is a system far from the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to Coruscant."

"Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by an alliance of gangs called the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this." He glanced over at them, angrily.

"You must trust my judgment, Your Highness." I exchanged a glance with Padme, silently communicating with her that I agreed with Obi-Wan's Master. She moved closer to the droid.

"We will land on Tatooine and make the needed repairs. Rather to have a delay now, than to not make it to Coruscant at all."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Padme, Panaka, and the Jedi left the chamber. I nodded to the other girls and left the chair. I walked back to the on board closet and began to change out of the royal robes. I changed into some more comfortable and loose clothing and walked around the ship. I felt the ship land. I saw Obi-Wan and his Master discussing something near the hyperdrive unit. His Master walked off, leaving Obi-Wan messing with the hyperdrive.

"You can come out, now," he suddenly called out. I stepped out from where I was standing.

"It's been awhile," I calmly started.

"That it has. You suddenly disappeared. What happened?"

"I was selected to become a Padawan. Who is your Master?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn." I had heard that name from my Master. Qui-Gon was considered a Grey Jedi among those in the Jedi Order. Then again, the Order I am a part of is consisted of mainly Jedi considered to be Grey Jedi. "What are you doing here?"

"I am protecting Her Highness, Queen Amidala. Her security contacted the Council asking for a Jedi Protector while everything was in transition."

"Wow. Seems like the Force was guiding them, and you. But, I don't remember seeing you among the handmaidens."

"A part of the security measures put in place. I wish I could reveal more, but this is not a secure place."

"Fair enough. When we get to Coruscant, we will talk more about it." I gave a chuckle.

"Alright, fair enough. But, only within the Temple." I hadn't been to the Temple in years. I always went straight from one assignment to the next. I had apartments in every major system with supplies and clothes fitting any assignment I could receive in any culture.

"Okay." He had a small smile on his face, almost like he wanted to laugh. A silence fell over us. "Who is your Master?" He suddenly asked.

"Sadly, that's another answer I can't give now. I was sworn to secrecy."

"Wow. You have made a lot of promises."

"Someday, I might tell you."

"Sabe?" I heard Rabe ask from behind me.

"Yes, Rabe?" I asked in return as I turned to face her.

"Padme instructed me to let you know that sh has gone on planet with the Chancellor's Ambassador. She requested that you alert Her Majesty."

"Thank you, Rabe. I will inform Her Highness as soon as I am done discussing some matters with the Ambassador here."

"Alright, Sabe." She bowed her head and walked away. I turned back to face Obi-Wan. He had a slight grin on his face again.

"Wow. You must be really close to the Queen if you're the one that the other handmaidens come to." I opened my mouth to explain, then quickly shut it, I looked around and closed all the doors leading to this space. This would have to work for now.

"Obi-Wan, I'm undercover. I'm posing as a handmaiden to Her Majesty. Not only that, but in times of danger, I am the one who poses as the Queen. I can't tell you which of the other girls is Queen Amidala, but I can tell you that she is well protected."

"Why were we not told about you being here?"

"That is hard to explain. There are so many things that I can't tell you or I will be punished by the Council." Obi-Wan nodded. "What have you been up to?"

"Training with my Master."

"And how has that been going?"

"Very well. We were in the Mandalore system just a few standard months ago."

"And how did that go?"

"Our mission was a success."

"That's good." We hadn't talked since we were children. I looked at him, taking in the changes that had occurred since I last saw him. He had really grown into a handsome man.

"Is your Master also undercover?"

"No. I am a full Jedi Knight now. This is actually my first solo undercover assignment."

"Wow. I guess that is the advantage of being picked early to become a Padawan. You were selected before the rest of us."

"Yeah. I possessed certain skills that appealed to my Master."

"Wow. That doesn't really surprise me, it was always obvious that you were talanted in ways that we weren't. You were able to mimic almost every person in our clan, no matter what species they were."

"Yeah. It always entertained my to see what species I could mimic and how long it would take for me to be able to perfectly mimic them."

"It entertained the rest of us as well. We were all flattered when you chose to us to mimic."

"I thought you were all mad at me when I mimicked you."

"No, it was so flattering. In fact, my favorite impression was the one you did of me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was amazing. I guess that's why you were chosen."

"Yeah. It kind of was."

He gave me a smile. I smiled back at him, hoping that I was going to be able to rebuild the friendship with him, the easy friendship that we had had back when we were apprentices.


	6. A Meeting and a Journey

We made it off of Tatooine, gaining another member to our journey; a young boy by the name of Anakin. He followed Qui-Gon around, asking many questions. I let Padme know about the transmission from Bibble in one of the brief moments we had alone. We were on our way to Coruscant, our journey hopefully coming to an end. While I would miss Padme, I could feel the Force drawing me to something new.

When we arrived on Coruscant, we were greeted by Chancellor Valorum and Senator Palpatine. I walked with the Senator, listening to him discuss what had been occurring in the Senate. I looked behind me briefly, noticing that Obi-Wan was looking at me. I gave the slightest of nods before entering the speeder with the Queen's retinue, including Jar-Jar and Anakin.

As soon as we arrived at Senator Palpatine's apartments, Padme, her handmaidens, and myself entered into a suite specifically set up for us. Padme called for her wardrobe to be delivered and switched back to her role as Queen. I quickly excused myself, making my way to the Senate Speeder Chamber to use one of the many speeders kept there. I borrowed one of the speeders and made my way to the Temple. I stopped briefly to change into my robes. When I arrived at the Temple, I parked the speeder and made my way inside, keeping my hood up to hide my features. I made my way to the Council Chamber, stopping briefly to grab a piece of flimsi to jot down a note to Obi-Wan, asking to meet with him later that evening, outside of the Temple.

I arrived at the Council Chamber. The doors were closed, signifying that the Council was meeting with someone. I cast my senses out, trying to see if I could recognize who was in there, and to let the Council know I was there. I felt Master Mundi return my touch. As I began to withdraw, I felt another return my touch: Obi-Wan. I felt myself smile and began my wait.

Soon after, the door to the chamber opened. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exited, talking in low voices. I slipped past them, passing the note to Obi-Wan. I entered the Chamber and waited for the door to close before removing my hood.

"Masters." I nodded my head out of respect for the group gathered before me.

"Jedi Genna. You have report to give?" Master Windu addressed me. I revealed all that I had observed, making sure to mention how I believed the Trade Federation was being controlled by an outside force.

"And do you believe your job to be over, Jedi?" Master Mundi inquired.

"Not yet, Master. I feel dawn to something else, but my assignment to protect the young queen is not over yet."

"And what of the boy?" Master Yaddle addressed the assembled group.

"The boy is very strong in the Force, Masters. Stronger than I have ever encountered."

"Do you think he should be trained?"

"I believe it would be a mistake if he weren't trained, Master. If the Sith are back, as I believe them to be, they will pursue him and train him. I cannot see the boy's future, or any of ours, but what I can see is that he needs to be trained." I saw several of the Masters nodding.

"Very well. We will test him; see how powerful this boy is. Genna, before you leave, we would like for you to observe some of the younglings. See if any have the potential to become your apprentice."

"Has something occurred, Master Windu?"

"Dead, your former Master is," Master Yoda said. A silence descended upon the room, signifying that most of the Masters hadn't known about his death.

"I understand, Master. I will observe the younglings; see if there are any that can be trained." I bowed and took my leave of the Council. I walked around the Temple, thinking back to my Master and all that he had taught me. I was brought out of my thoughts by the cry of a baby. I found myself outside of the Temple Nursery. I entered quickly, locating the child and moved to comfort the child. As I held the child, a young humanoid girl approximately one standard year old, I felt a pull in the Force.

"I knew you would be drawn to this child."

"Master Windu." I moved to put the girl back into her bed. She began to whimper.

"Keep her. She has attached herself to you."

"Master, she is young. Much younger than any Padawan selected."

"Myself and the other Masters have already agreed that, if you were drawn to her, you would train her completely. This is not uncommon for those of your talents and calling. If you agree, she will become your apprentice. After this assignment, of course."

I looked down at the now sleeping child I was cradling. "I agree, Master. I will train the child. What is her name, Master?"

"You will name her, Genna."

"I do not understand, Master?"

"You Master named you. He was the one who brought you here, with his apprentice at the time. Take some time, think of a name."

"Yes, Master." I put the girl back into her bed, and then made my way out of the Temple. I looked at my chrono, then glanced around the Temple entrance. I sensed someone approaching, and turned to look at them. It was Obi-Wan. I nodded my head to him, and began to move towards him.

"Obi-Wan."

"Genna."

"Shall we?" I gestured to where I had parked the speeder.

"Sure." We walked over to the speeder. As soon as we were in the air away from the Temple, I let my hood down.

"So glad we were assigned to the same crisis. Would you like some caf?" I asked Obi-Wan, trying to make small talk.

"Sounds great. Master Qui-Gon went to get the boy. The Masters wish to test him."

"So, you must be back in time for that."

"Yes. Genna? What happened to you?"

"There are several things I cannot discuss. Some of which I've discussed with you, Obi-wan. You have to forget about me. It just isn't safe otherwise." All I could think about was what Master Windu revealed to me. About how I would have a child to raise and I have no idea how to raise a child.

"I don't think I can ever forget running into you again, Genna.

"It's Sabe. On this assignment, it's Sabe. I think it's time to head back. We don't want your Master questioning where you are. And, I must return to Her Majesty." We had never made it to the tap café. Probably for the best.

I dropped Obi-Wan off at the Temple, then made my way back to Senator Palpatine's apartments, stopping briefly to change back into my handmaidens' garb. I returned the speeder and quickly made my way back to the apartments. I entered quickly, and noticed that no one was in the apartments. I turned on the HoloNet and watched as Padme addressed the Senate. She didn't get far into her rehearsed speech before the representatives from the Trade Federation interrupted her, repeatedly. Then, came the most surprising development of all. Padme called for a vote of no confidence in the Chancellor. A roar rose up in the Chamber as senators and representatives alike took up the call for an immediate vote. I turned off the HoloNet, dwelling on what had just occurred and what implications and events would come from the proceeding decisions made. As quickly as I could, I rushed to the Senate Rotunda, prepared to protect Padme. It almost as if the danger to Padme was here, not on Naboo.

I arrived at the Senate Rotunda quickly. People were just beginning to come out of the building. I spotted Panaka waiting near a speeder and made my way over to him.

"Sabe, did you finish the errand for Her Majesty?"

"Yes, Captain. Everything is in order, sir."

"Good. Her Royal Highness should be making her way out here. Excuse me. He ducked away, bringing his comm. Up to his ear, listening. I saw Padme and her entourage making their way over. Senator Palpatine was talking extensively to Padme.

"Now, you return to my apartments. This is just a simple break, allowing everyone to take care of needs. But, this is also some time to gain support."

"Yes, Senator." Padme looked as if she was only partially paying attention.

"Your Highness," I called out when they were closer. When she turned to look at me, I could feel her roiling emotions. "I completed the errands, milady."

"Good. Were there any problems?"

"No, milady."

Panaka ushered us into the group of speeders, having one of his security members pilot the speeder I had brought with me.

We made our way back to Senator Palpatine's apartments as quickly as we could; making sure that Padme wasn't exposed for too long.


	7. A Plan Develops

When we arrived back into Palpatine's apartments, one of his aides came up to me.

"Ma'am. You received a call. Here is the message." He handed me a sheet of flimsi, then walked away.

"Who's it from, Sabe?" I read the note, seeing how it was from the Council in code.

"My father, milady. He found out I was on planet and wants to see me.

"Do you have enough time to tell me how your errands went?"

"Yes, milady. He left a callback code."

"Good." She began to walk to the set of rooms that the Senator had "given" to her for the duration of our stay. I, along with the other handmaidens, followed her into these rooms, closing the door and helping her change into a lighter dress. I gave Padme the barest details, leaving out that I would be gaining an apprentice, a child to raise.

"Did you see Anakin?"

"No, Padme. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. He came to say good-bye to me. I had to say I was out, running an errand."

"Padme, you seem distracted. Get some rest. You've had a very exciting day. I'll go see the Council, then I'll be back as soon as I can.

"Wait, Sabe. Stay with me. I don't feel comfortable here. Please wait until Senator Palpatine returns."

"Of course, Padme."

We walked out to the main room of the living quarters. Eirtae and I went over to the door while Padme looked out in the planet-city. Jar-Jar walked in and joined her. They stared there for a while, watching the sun sets.

"Mesa wonder why da gods invent pain." Jar- Jar broke the silence.

"To motivate us, I suppose…"

"Yousa tinken yousa people ganna die?"

"I don't know."

"Gungans gonna get pasted too, eh?"

"I hope not."

"Gungans do die'n without a fight… Wesa warriors. Wesa gotta grand army. Dat why you no liken us, metinks."

A brief quiet fell upon the room before the door opened, Panaka and the Senator entering quickly and bowing to Padme.

"Your Highness, Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor."

"A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. I promise, Your Majesty, if I am elected, I will bring democracy back to the Republic. I will put an end to corruption. The Trade Federation will lose its influence over the bureaucrats, and our people will be freed.

"Who else can be nominated?"Padme asked.

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare." Panaka replied.

"I feel confident our, situation, will be a strong sympathy vote for us. I will be Chancellor, I promise you."

"I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our cities, our way of life."

"I understand your concern, Your Majesty; unfortunately, the Federation has possession of our planet. The law is in their favor."

"With the Senate in transition, there is nothing more I can do here. Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo. My place is with my people."

"Go back! But, Your Majesty, be realistic! You would be in danger. They will force you to sign the treaty!" Interesting. Their Senator didn't know about me, or my true purpose.

"I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different from that of our people. Captain!"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Ready my ship."

"Please, Your Majesty, stay here where it is safe."

"No place is safe, if the Senate doesn't condemn this invasion. It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions as a democracy. If you win the election, Senator, I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate." Padme left the room, the rest of us following her with the exception of the Senator. As I left the room, I felt the briefest touches of the Dark Side. I did not allow myself to react visibly, but did retreat within the Force, hoping that my presence was masked by the many other Jedi on planet. I joined Padme briefly, before excusing myself to head to the Temple and meet with the Council.

As I arrived, I felt myself being drawn to the girl again. I knew I was on a time crunch, but I had to see her. I quickly made my way to the nursery and found the girl fussing again. There were no nanny droids around, so I picked up the girl and began to comfort her.

"I expected you to come here first," I heard Master Windu say from behind me.

"I keep being drawn to her, Master."

"Listen to the Force. There is a reason you are drawn to her."

"Master, I can't stay. Queen Amidala is returning to Naboo soon, and I with her. I cannot take the child with me. I wish I could, but I can't. And to raise a child in the life I live would not be good. The attachment that you try so hard to avoid would be all that she knows."

"The Force is drawing you to her and her to you. Just as Qui-Gon and the boy were drawn to each other. You will be the one to train her." We stood there, looking at each other. The girl began to cry again. I turned away from Master Windu and began to comfort her, my little Erial.

"Shh, Erial, shh. Everything is going to be okay."

"That is a very good name, Genna. Padawan Swan, good for you to return to you duties." I turned around and saw another member of my youngling clan.

"I apologize, Master Windu. My Master was having me go through a training session. We lost track of time. It won't happen again."

"Padawan Swan, this is Erial. Take care of her while I discuss some things. I will be back later."

"Yes, Master."

Master Windu and I left the nursery.

"I will let Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan know that they have help available to them within the Queen's retinue if needed. It is time you returned to the young queen."

"Before I return, Master, I sensed a presence earlier, while I was in Senator Palpatine's apartments. A presence pervaded by the dark side."

"How odd. We will speak more about this when you return."

"Yes, Master. I bowed, then left. I had stayed at the Temple longer than I had anticipated. I still had to return to Padme and change places with her.

I walked into the apartments and saw Senator Palpatine sitting in the main room.

"Ah, Sabe. There you are. You were missing and I was concerned.

"No need to be concerned, Senator. I was running a last minute errand for Her Majesty."

"How odd it is that she selects you to run so many errands."

"It's because my father lives on Coruscant, Senator. I spent my childhood summers here, exploring the planet."

"Very good, child. Now, go, attend your Queen." I gave a slight bow to the Senator, trying to shake the uncanny feeling that had come over me during the conversation.

We arrived at the landing platform after night fell on Coruscant. As we walked to the yacht, I saw Obi-Wan with his Master and Anakin. Master Qui-Gon was talking to the boy about something.

"Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." If only he knew who I was.

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me." The Senator and Qui-Gon had both said this. There are no such things as coincidences.

"I promise you, I will not let that happen."

I entered the ship with Padme and the rest of the Naboo entourage. Padme, myself, and the other handmaidens entered into the Queens quarters of the ship.

"Sabe, I have need to talk with the other Jedi and Panaka."

"Of course. A simple switch."

After we had switched back, I left the private apartments to let Panaka and Qui-Gon know about the meeting. Panaka almost immediately began lecturing Padme on what would occur.

"The moment we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty."

"I agree," Qui-Gon spoke up. "I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this."

"I am going to take back what is ours."

"There are only twelve of us, Your Highness. We have no army."

"I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness. Only protect you."

"Jar-Jar Binks." The Gungan looked confused.

"Mesa, Your Highness?"

"Yes, I need your help. The Gungans have an army, right?"

Yes, Your Highness. Wesa bery strong."

"And, would the Gungans be willing to fight to defend and take back the planet?"

I listened in to the rest of the plan, noticing how Obi-Wan and his Master offered advice to the Naboo forces. After the plan was developed, we exited the public chamber and returned to the private dressing room.


	8. A Battle, and a Diversion

"Sabe, once again, I fear I must ask you to take my place."

"There is no need to ask, Padme. I was assigned to protect you, by any means necessary."

Padme dressed in the battle dress made for all the handmaidens, a dark magenta dress woven with energy absorbing fibers, a high collar that concealed a blast-absorbing pad, and a cloak made of the same fibers as the dress. I, unluckily, had the more complex and formal version. However, it did offer freedom of movement and a place for me to hide my lightsaber. I had a feeling that I would soon be needing it. Captain Panaka let us know when we began our descent on the planet.

We followed Jar-Jar out to the swamps. He dove into a lake to approach the city. We waited for him on the shore. Panaka and the guards were getting restless.

Jar-Jar eventually emerged, but alone. He came over to where we were standing. "Dare-sa nobody dare. Allgone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungans."

"Do you think they were taken to camps?" Panaka hypothesized.

"More likely they were wiped out."

"No. Mesa no tink so. Gungans hide. When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them there."

Do you know where they are?" Qui-Gon demanded from Jar-Jar. Jar-Jar nodded, then began to walk away. We followed Jar-Jar for a while, most of us getting lost in the many twists and turns of the swamp. We finally stopped, deeper into the swamp.

"Dissen it. Jar-Jar made a chattering noise. I sense life forms nearby that were drawn to the sound. Several Gungans riding on strange, two-legged animals emerged from all around us. "Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals!"

"Binks! Noah gain!" The Captain seemed upset that Jar-Jar had returned.

"We comen to see da boss!" I noticed that he Gungans around us back away a half-step. Tarpals motioned to us, signaling the other Gungans to encircle us tightly and escort us through the swamps. We followed them to some ruins where hundreds of Gungans we gathered.

"Jar-Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da ussen others?"

I stepped forward, facing this council of elders. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace."

"Naboo biggen. Yousa briggen da Mackineeks. Dya bussen ussen omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink." The Gungans around us began to lower their spears. I felt the nerves of the group increase.

"We wish to form an alliance." I heard movement behind me while I said this.

"Your Honor," I heard Padme say as she pushed herself in front of me. I heard R2 whistle "Uh-oh".

"Whosa dis?" The Gungan elder looked around at his fellow council members then looked at me and Padme.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo." A gasp came from the groups around the two of us. Padme motioned back to me. "This is my decoy, my protection. My loyal bodyguard. I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace, until now. The Trade Federation destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us." Padme suddenly dropped to her knees. "No. I beg you to help us. We are your humble servants. Our fates are in your hands." Slowly, one by one, we each dropped to our knees, following Padme's example. With this one act, I knew Padme would be the best ruler that the Naboo would have. The Gungan elder began to laugh after a moment's silence.

"Yousa no tinken yousa greater dan de Gungans?" Padme gave a quick, small shake of her head. "Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends." A cheer erupted from the two groups, finally united. The Gungan elder walked down to join us. Padme and him began talking, planning. Captain Panaka joined them.

"Well done, little handmaiden," I heard Qui-Gin say behind me.

"Master Jedi." I acknowledged him.

"You have done well protecting your Queen."

"Thank you, Master Jedi." I turned to walk away. Qui-Gon grabbed my arm.

"You dropped this, little handmaiden." He handed me my lightsaber. I immediately grabbed the pocket where it would normally be. "So, you're the help that the Council told me about? How did I not sense you?"

"I know how to disguise my presence in the Force, as I was taught to do by my Master."

"And who was your Master?"

"I can not disclose that. All I can tell you is that my Master is dead now."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Loss is a part of life. It helps keep the balance."

"Indeed."

"They're here!" I heard Anakin call out as he ran to where Padme was discussing plans.

"What's the situation?" Padme asked Panaka as he joined us, along with more members of the Naboo Security Force than when he had left.

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win."

"The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passage on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, so we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused." Padme looked at the group gathered around her. "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The Viceroy will be well guarded." Qui-Gon informed her.

"The difficulty's getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem." Captain Panaka replied to Qui-Gon.

"There is a possibility with the diversion, many Gungans will be killed." Qui-Gon noted with a pointed look towards Boss Nass.

"Wesa ready to do are-sa part." Boss Nass proudly stated.

"We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid Control Ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get pass their ray shields, we can sever communications and their droids will be helpless." Padme divulged.

"A well-conceived plan. However, there's a great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship." Qui-Gon said.

"And there's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army." Obi-Wan had slowly been moving closer to me during Padme's plan.

"That's why we must not fail to get the Viceroy. Everything depends on it."

We began to gather and sort ourselves into groups so as to be able to infiltrate the city. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, along with Anakin, were placed in a group with Padme, while Panaka and I were placed together.

We made our way to the waterfall entrance with no difficulties. We separated into our assigned groups and began our limited assault.

"Sabe, if this doesn't work out, I'm glad to have served and fought beside you."

"Captain, it has been an honor." I drew my blaster and focused on the battle at hand.

We took the hanger quickly, destroying what droids were there and sending the pilots out to battle the Droid Control Ship. I focused my blaster fire on any droids within the hanger that were targeting Padme.

We began to move out of the hanger when I heard a voice call out.

"Hey, wait for me!"

"Ani, stay in that cockpit," Qui-Gon instructed Anakin.

"But I-"

"Stay in that cockpit." Anakin sat back in the cockpit. I gave him a small smile. We approached the main entrance to the palace, but were halted when the doors opened, revealing a humanoid dressed in all black. He lifted his head, revealing his odd face before forcing his hood back. A Zabrak by my guess.

"We'll take care of this." Qui-Gon told our group.

"We'll go the long way. Come along." We walked away from the two Jedi and the Sith that challenged them. We quickly walked to a side entrance. A pair of droidekas rolled out, deploying their shields. We all immediately took cover under what was available. I looked back at Obi-Wan, ready to help if necessary. The Sith had a double bladed lightsaber and was keeping both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon busy. Obi-Wan caught my eye and mouthed at me to go. I turned back to the problem at hand. There was nothing I could do without exposing Padme. Suddenly, a loud thrum filled the Hanger. The droidekas were blasted apart. Anakin had somehow started the ship he was in and was being taken to space. Well, he hadn't left the cockpit. I just hoped he would be okay.

We made our way out of the hanger and into one of the main halls. We blasted what single droids we encountered with relative ease. Then, we rounded a corner where a large group of droids had gathered. We were separated into two groups on separate sides of the hall. I was on one side, and Padme was on the other. I saw her shoot out one of the windows and take her group out the window.

"Keep blasting these droids!" I called out. Now was the time for me to use my lightsaber. I holstered my blaster and let the familiar weight of my lightsaber rest in my hand. I thumbed it on, then walked out from behind the pillar. I began to batting the bolts back to the droids, hitting them with their own blaster fire.


	9. The aftermath

We began to move quickly through the palace, making our way to the Throne room. As we moved closer, I switched back to using the blaster. We could see the throne room at the end of the hall, with Padme, Panaka and the others. We approached as quickly and quietly as possible. I shot at two of the droids within the throne room. "I will not be signing any treaty, Viceroy!" I called out, drawing attention away from Padme. I turned and ran, hoping that the Viceroy would send majority of the droids within the throne room after me. I rounded a corner, then turned around and took out my lightsaber. I saw the droids come around the corner. "Any last words, Clankers?"

"You're under arrest." They opened fire at me. I batted their bolts back to them until there was only one droid left. I gathered the Force and pushed it against a nearby column. As I made my way back to the throne room, I felt a cry tear through the Force, the loss of a life nearby and the grief of that loss.

Obi-Wan!

I took off towards where I had sensed Obi-Wan, not paying attention to my surroundings. I found myself near the reactors. _Where are you, Obi-Wan?_ I cast my senses out, locating him. I came to the heat shields, and instead of waiting for them to cycle through, I shut it down. I walked through and saw Obi-Wan crumpled on the floor over Qui-Gon's still body. I couldn't see the Sith around anywhere, but I still approached cautiously.

"Obi-Wan?" I reached a hand out to my friend, knowing that he wasn't dead, but unsure if he was conscious. I saw his shoulders shaking, heaving. I heard a sob break out. "Obi-Wan?" I said gently as I touched his shoulder, quickly jumping back when he violently shot up. I saw tears coming down his face. I saw the hole in Qui-Gon's chest and knew that his death is what I felt in the Force. "Obi-Wan," I whispered as I knelt by him. "I am so sorry." I reached out a hand tentatively.

"He's gone, Genna. I failed him."

"No, Obi-Wan, no. You never failed hi. You succeeded. You killed a Sith Lord! You brought balance. That is what your Master strived to teach you." Obi-Wan looked up at me. "What were his last words to you, Obi-Wan?"

"He asked me to train the boy. He insisted that the boy is the Chosen One."

"He trusted you to train this boy. If he is the Chosen One, he is meant to bring Balance to the Force. He trusts you!" Obi-Wan started to nod. His eyes began to clear, as if fully registering what was occurring.

"Genna? Is the Queen safe?"

I let out a small laugh. "She's as safe as she could be. Now, let's go see what victory we have won." I stood up and offered Obi-Wan a hand up. I called upon the Force and began to move Qui-Gon's body.

"Genna, let me carry him, please?" I stopped moving Qui-Gon and watched as Obi-Wan somberly took his former Master and carried him to the main portion of the palace.

As we entered the hallway leading to the throne room, we found Anakin, surrounded by Naboo Pilots. "Obi-Wan!" He called out as he ran over. I gave him a smile. "Ma'am," he politely greeted me. He looked up to Obi-Wan and seemed to finally notice that Obi-Wan was carrying Qui-Gon's body. "What happened to Master Qui-Gon?" He asked, a tremor sounding in his voice. I looked at Obi-Wan, knowing he was barely holding it together.

"Obi-Wan, I'll talk with Anakin. Take Qui-Gon's body to my chambers. Panaka will help you." I turned to the young boy standing in front of me, tears welling up in his eyes. A boy who was willing to travel the galaxy, leaving his only family member and person that he loved behind, because of the thoughts of one man. This boy, still dressed in the same garments as the day I met him because it was all that he owned. I knelt down to face him, prepared to comfort him if needed.

"Anakin, Qui-Gon was killed by the Sith Lord while they were fighting. Obi-Wan defeated the Sith Lord, but Qui-Gon was already dying." I could see the tears forming in Anakin's eyes. "Don't worry, Anakin." I gathered the boy into my arms. "He is one with the Force now." I felt him begin to cry. I began to recite part of the creed that my Master had taught me. "There is passion, yet peace. There is serenity, yet emotion." I tried to comfort him as much as I could. "Anakin, have you seen the palace gardens yet?"

"No, ma'am." I heard him whisper. I stood up and took his hand.

"Well, I think it's time that you saw them." I guided him to the gardens, allowing him to be surrounded by the fresh air and blooming flowers. I looked around the garden, noticing that it hadn't escaped the fighting either.

"Ma'am. What is your name?"

"I'm called Sabe, Anakin. I serve Her Majesty in whatever capacity she needs."

"Why are you not with her now?"

"I was needed here." We walked around the garden, examining the flowers growing.

"What will happen to me now?" He asked me. I stayed silent for a moment.

"I don't know, Anakin. We will have to wait for the arrival of the Council and the Senator." We continued walking around the gardens, Anakin asking me everything about Naboo and Padme. As it grew dark, I took Anakin back inside the palace.

"Sabe?" He asked me.

"Yes, Anakin?"

"Where will I sleep?" I paused for a moment, thinking.

"Well, Obi-Wan is going to be staying in my suites. You may sleep there too, if you would like." I looked down at the boy and say him nodding.

We walked to my suites, Anakin still quiet. We arrived at my chambers and I opened the door for Anakin. I could sense Obi-Wan within the chambers, so I guided Anakin to an unoccupied room. "Here we are. If you need anything, press this button. It will alert me that you need help."

"Thank you, Sabe."

"Get some rest, Anakin. We will have a long couple of days ahead of us." I walked out of the room and made my way to my closet, wishing to be in more comfortable clothing. I found the simplest dress within my closet, aware that Anakin did not know my real identity. I exited the closet and went to wash my closet, and went to wash my face of the make-up. As soon as I was able to see my face, I went to look for Obi-Wan. I found him sitting in the drawing room. "Have you contacted the Council, yet?" I asked gently as I moved to sit near him.

"They'll be here in a few days, along with the new Chancellor. We will have Qui-Gon's funeral then." I stood up and moved to the kitchen available to me.

"How are you holding up?" I asked as I fixed two cups of caf.

"Better than before. Thank you." I walked back into the room and handed him one of the cups.

"Her Majesty was asking about you earlier," Obi-Wan said.

"Oh? And what did you tell her?"

"That you were helping a young boy deal with death." We sat there, slowly drinking our caf. "Qui-Gon originally didn't want to train me," Obi-Wan broke the silence. "It was approaching my birthday when he came to the Temple to select an apprentice. I had hopes that he would choose me, but he didn't initially. It wasn't until Yoda sent us to the same planet that I became his apprentice." He sat there, reminiscing.

"My Master often spoke of Qui-Gon, and very highly. I always wanted to meet him, but didn't have the opportunity until this mission. He was a very noble man, and a great Jedi." I saw Obi-Wan smile.

"He taught me a lot. I was always thankful that he was my Master."

"My Master always insisted that Qui-Gon would have done well if he had been trained like I was."

"Qui-Gon's Master left the Order earlier this year. He took it badly."

"Who was his Master?"

"Count Dooku."

Not much more was said that night. Padme ended up calling me to her rooms, asking me to watch over the Viceroy until the Republic Security Forces and the Jedi Council arrived. I went to bed that night, reflecting on everything that had occurred that day.

The next day was uneventful. I spent most of it watching the Viceroy and his assistant. They complained quite often. When I was finally relieved, I quickly made my way to my rooms to begin packing. My time as a handmaiden had come to an end. It was an adventure I would never forget.

That night, I said goodbye to Padme, letting her know that my time with her had come to an end. She looked upset, but understood. I returned to my chambers and took out my comlink to call the Council. When I couldn't get through, I knew that they were in hyperspace, on their way here. I went to bed that night, painfully aware that I would never see Obi-Wan again after the completion of this mission.

I woke up in the middle of the night with a sense of pain shooting through the Force. I rushed out of my room, following the feeling as it leads me to Obi-Wan. I saw as tears were streaming down his face and knew that he was reliving Qui-Gon's death.

"Obi-Wan!" I cried out, softly, moving to comfort him. I held him in my arms as he released the emotions he had been trying to hold in. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, nor did I care. Obi-Wan's sobs began to die down, becoming softer with more space in between them. He lifted his head up to look at me.

"Thank you, Genna." I gave him a smile as I stood up to leave. I felt him grab my hand. "Don't go, please." I was reminded of a time when we were younger that I had asked the same thing of hi, the night before I was to leave with my Master. I sat back down next to my childhood friends. We sat in companionable silence. I took notice that he still had my hand. "Do you ever regret becoming a Jedi?"

I thought for a moment before answering his question. "If I hadn't been selected to become a Jedi, I would not be where I am today. I would probably be dead. My Master brought me to the Temple as a baby, younger than most younglings when they are first brought there. I would never have made what friends I did. What about you?"

"There are some aspects about it that I regret, but overall, no."

"Aspects?"

"Romantic relations. The restrictions on commitments. "

"Oh."

"You think I am foolish."

"No! I understand what you're saying. The Council has placed restrictions on romantic relationships."

"You act as if you aren't affected by the Council's decisions." I saw a quizzical look directed at me.

"I am given a lot of autonomy, more than most Jedi."

"So, most of the rules don't apply to you?"

"I live by a different standard, Obi-Wan. A different creed." We sat in silence again.


	10. End of the Mission

My comlink started beeping, letting me know that I had a call coming in. "Excuse me, Obi-Wan." I stood up and walked away to answer. "This is Sabe."

"Sabe, this is Master Windu of the Jedi Council. We are in orbit around the planet and will be landing tomorrow with Chancellor Palpatine."

"I'll be sure to let Her Majesty know. Thank you, Master Jedi." The transmission cut off. I walked back to where I had left Obi-Wan and saw him fast asleep on the floor. I lifted him and moved him to a couch, then went and grabbed a blanket from my bedroom, covering him up. I went to check on Anakin and saw that he was shivering. I grabbed a heavier blanket and made sure to cover him well enough. He began to wake up, but quickly went back to sleep.

I should have gone to sleep myself, but I knew that I would have to leave before the Council landed. It gave me enough time to begin some research on the newly elected Chancellor. Something wasn't sitting right with me.

I made my way to the library, intent on discovering what I could about the Chancellor. I stayed there for the rest of the night, not able to find much. I would have to continue looking in the Jedi Temple.

I made my way back to my rooms when I saw Padme wondering the halls. "Your Majesty?" I saw here turn and look at me.

"Sabe. What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep. Worried about my people. Most still haven't made it to their homes. I'm not sure if my family is still alive."

"I am sure they are. You Naboo are very resourceful. There was minimal life lost. Naboo will survive and become stronger. You have powerful allies on the planet now, and a very strong and resourceful Queen, who loves her people and whose people love her." I saw Padme give a small smile.

"When are you leaving?"

"Very soon, Padme. I know of a little girl who is waiting for my help." Padme paused for a moment, then gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you were assigned to this. I wouldn't have made the friend that I did."

"If you ever need me, don't hesitate to call me. I'll keep the same comm code."

"Thank you, Sabe. I'm pretty sure that your ship is still docked where you left it."

"Thank you, Padme. It has been an honor working with you. Give everyone my best." She gave me one more hug, then returned to her rooms. I entered into mine, and saw Obi-Wan sitting there, once again awake. "Obi-Wan, you need to rest."

"I have been. I've also been meditating."

"That's good. What have you discovered in your meditations?"

"Peace. Qui-Gon trained me and believed in me. He would not want me to mourn him the way I have been. I have found peace, knowing that he is finally at peace."

I nodded. "The Council will be landing at some time in the morning. I will be leaving before then. This will probably be our last time to see each other."

"You won't be staying for Qui-Gon's funeral?"

"The Council has already given me another assignment. It requires my immediate attention. I wish I could stay, but I am needed there." He nodded.

"Maybe we will get to see each other again."

"I certainly hope so, my friend." I grabbed my bags and made my way to my ship. Better to leave now, then to be caught up in rediscovering the friendship that was soon to die anyways.


	11. Epilogue

7 years later

I looked at the young girl standing by my side as we descended to the planet.

"Mom, what are we going to be doing here?"

"Erial, we are going to be protecting the Senator. His family has requested our help from the Council. We will be doing our job."

"What should I call you?"

"Mom. It fits with the roles that the Council gave us."

"Ok, Mom."

We landed, and walked out onto the planet. "Welcome to Alderaan, Erial."

* * *

**A/N: And so comes the end to the first installment of Genna's journey. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please, leave a review!**


End file.
